


The Key To A New Life

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, automatons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: This story is for the steampunk au that belongs to @fangirltothefullest over on Tumblr! I already posted it over on there so I thought I'd post it here as well!





	The Key To A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirltothefullest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/gifts).



Thomas hummed as he slid his screwdriver into his latest project, his most important at the moment. The music that was playing on his radio faltered for a moment and Thomas spared a second to smack it with his hand. After a moment, the music started up again.

“Sorry about that.” Thomas said. He turned his attention back to his project. “It does that all the time.” He glanced up to look at the Automaton frozen across the room and then glanced back down. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could talk to his new friend for real.    

The Automaton, Virgil, Thomas reminded himself, had his head tilted up just ever so slightly like he had been reacting to someone when he’d shut down. His purple bangs were hanging in his eyes and one of his hands were raised as if he was about to brush them back. There was a thin crack going down his cheek, but that could be fixed easily. That is if Virgil decided to trust him enough to let him.

It wouldn’t surprise Thomas if Virgil didn’t. Hell, it had taken Thomas days to convince the other Automatons to let him take Virgil down into his workshop to fix a new key for him. It took even longer to convince them to let him take Virgil down there alone. Thomas thought back to that particular conversation as he finished up Virgil’s key.

_**“It’s not happening!” Deceit snapped. “There is no way that I’m letting you take Virgil into your, your workshop!” He pointed a finger at Thomas and snarled. He would’ve been a lot more intimidating if he hadn’t been holding onto Roman for balance. Even so, Thomas took a step back and held up his hands non-threateningly.** _

_**“All I’ll be doing is making him a new key.” He said, in what he hoped was a soothing tone. “He can be awake again, I promise, but he’ll never be without a key!” Patton gently brushed some hair away from Virgil’s eyes and sighed when the hair just fell back down. He turned his attention to Thomas and pursed his lips.** _

_**“But, I don’t understand why we can’t come with you.” Patton argued softly. “We wouldn’t get in the way. We just want to make sure,” He trailed off, looking away. Thomas guessed that he didn’t want to say anything that might be perceived as an insult. Logan had no such problems.** _

_**“We want to make sure that you’re actually going to be making him a key.” They said smoothly. “And not remaking and reprogramming him to fit your own desires.” Roman hissed at them in warning, though it sounded more like a gurgle than anything. Thomas mentally added Roman’s voicebox to the list of things he needed to fix.** _

_**“My workshop is barely big enough for me alone. Virgil will be able to fit in there with me but there’s no way all five of you will.” Thomas sighed and looked down. “Look, I know you all have no reasons to trust me but I’m not going to hurt you.” He looked up at them gently. “I just want to help you.”** _

_**“Why?” Deceit demanded. “You don’t know us. We’re just some broken Automatons! We’re nothing to you-”** _

_**“That’s not true!” Thomas straightened and clenched his jaw. All of the Automatons froze and Thomas cursed himself for scaring them. He took a deep breath and when he next spoke it was a level and soft voice. “You’re not nothing to me. You’re scared and confused and hurt. And I can help you. I can help him.” He spread his hands out pleadingly. “Please, let me help him.”** _

_**There was dead silence for a few seconds, seconds where the Automatons shared nervous and deliberating looks before Patton slowly nodded and gave Thomas a look that was a mix of fragile trust and hope.** _

_**“Alright, Kiddo.” Patton said, barely speaking above a whisper. “We’ll trust you.”** _

Thomas laughed with delight as he finally got a stubborn screw in Virgil’s new key. “Finally! I thought it would never go in!” He beamed up at Virgil, who remained frozen. “Almost done now. Just a few more adjustments and we’ll try this baby out!” He set down his screwdriver and picked up a smaller one, twisting in the last screws.

“You know,” Thomas said conversationally “I’m not sure if you can hear me right now. Like, if you can’t then that’s okay. But if you can,” he sighed and shook his head “I just want you to know that I’m going to do all I can to help you and your friends. I know they’re trusting me a lot here leaving me alone with you. But, I know I have a long way to go with making sure that trust lasts. And I’m going to do everything I can to do that.” He gave the screw one final turn and then put his screwdriver down. “Starting with getting you back on your feet.”

Thomas picked up the key and held it up to the light. It wasn’t a very fancy key. Thomas was more worried about the key’s function than its design, though he could always make a fancier one for Virgil if he really wanted one. He flipped the key over, looking the key over critically.

“Everything looks okay.” He muttered. “Nothing’s out of place and all the measurements are correct.” Thomas grinned at Virgil. “Let’s try it out!”

He tucked the key under his arm and walked over to Virgil. He stripped out his grease-covered gloves and tossed them on his workbench. Thomas walked behind Virgil and gently laid a hand over Virgil’s key slot.

Thomas took the key out from under his arm and slowly slid it into the slot. He stepped out a little so he was standing in a spot where he could still turn the key but also see Virgil’s expression.

“Okay.” Thomas whispered. “Here we go.” He turned the key once. Twice. Thomas turned the key three times before anything happened.

Virgil’s hand twitched and then fell. Thomas gasped and stepped back, raising his hand to his chest. He watched in amazement as Virgil’s eyes lit up and he started to move his body, stretching joints and fully waking up. Virgil cracked his neck and felt the crack on his cheek, lips twisting in confusion and then gasping in realization. Virgil’s head raised up slowly and froze when Thomas came into his line of sight.

 _‘How can people think Automatons don’t have souls?’_ , Thomas thought distantly. _‘No one without a soul could look this afraid.’_

Virgil’s hands curled into loose fists and he took a step forward. “Where am I?” He asked. His voice came out thin and scared and all Thomas wanted to do was wrap him in a hug like he gave Emile and Remy when they were scared.

But, instead, he kept his distance and smiled at Virgil reassuringly. “You’re in my workshop.” His lips stretched out in a wide grin, happiness just gushing through him. “It’s amazing to meet you. Your friends have been telling me all about you.”

Virgil’s eyes widened and straightened up. “My friends? You, you have my friends?” Thomas nodded and took Virgil’s hand, almost giggling with excitement. Virgil’s hand twitched and watched the human Horologist in a strange mix of bafflement and fear.    

“They’re straight upstairs!” Thomas laughed. He squeezed Virgil’s hand. “Do you think you can walk up there? Your joints might be a little sore right now, you were asleep for a while.” He was rambling but Thomas was so happy right now! The key worked!

Virgil blinked at Thomas, his mind probably trying to figure out who this crazy man was, before nodding. He rolled his shoulders and nodded firmly. “If my friends are up there, then yes. I can make it.”

Thomas watched Virgil carefully as he took his first steps, ready to catch him if Virgil stumbled. But Virgil made it all the way out of Thomas’ workshop, legs gaining strength with each step.

Thomas couldn’t help but admire Virgil as he walked. He was obviously a dancer with how elegant each and every step was. Each move Virgil made was measured and planned. Thomas’ heart was bursting with wonder and awe.

Thomas kept Virgil’s hand in his and walked next to him. He let go when they got to the stairs and let Virgil go up the first few steps on his own and then followed behind him. If Virgil were to fall, he’d fall right into Thomas.

Virgil stumbled forward as they reached the top of the stairs and the sounds of the other Automatons talking could be heard. Thomas didn’t have time to react before Virgil was rushing forwards and going for the first door he saw, pulling the door open desperately. Shrieks and shouts of relief were heard and Thomas saw Virgil crumble when he saw his friends.

Thomas stopped and leaned against the wall, just watching as Virgil was picked up and pulled into Patton’s chest, the other Automatons surround them in a tight circle. They were all smiling and laughing, Thomas noticed. None of them had smiled once in all the time Thomas had known them.

It wouldn’t be the last smile, Thomas promised himself. Thomas would make sure of that.


End file.
